Need You Now
by Lady southern chick
Summary: Edward leaves Bella so the gossip will stop...Not only does he break both their hearts but he could loses more too..


**I hope that you like this it just came to me....**

**I am a Stephanie but I am not the one that has Twilight....**

**Let me know what you think and i really need a Beta....  
**

BPOV

As I rolled the whiskey around in the glass I could fell another tear slide down my cheek. So I took another swig trying to numb the pain that was ripping me in too. Why is it so easy for him to walk away? I thought what we had was going to last we were going to be the ones that made it. But now I am sitting on the floor of our living room with our memories scattered around me and a half of bottle of Jack Daniels hopping that he will call. I don't understand what went wrong we were happy and we loved each other I know that he loved me I could feel it with every kiss and touch that we shared and even the way he looked at me I could tell that he loved me with the same passion that I loved him with. So when did it all change how can you love someone in the morning and then at night throw it all away. What did I do to make him stop loving me maybe he just wizened up and realized that I was never good enough to be with him in the first place.

As I poor another glass full I hear my cell phone start ringing, maybe it is him. He is calling to say he didn't mean it and that he still loves me and is coming home to me. Oh god please let it be him. "Edward....Edward is that you..." "Bella it is me Alice what is wrong why do you sound scared to death and were is Edward."

"Oh Alice he...he...he left..." Was all I could manage to get out before I was in full blown hysterics? Alice said she was on her way then hung up the phone. I don't know how long I set on the floor just sobbing when I felt two pair or arms go around me. Alice was one side and my big brother Jasper was on the other. Jasper pulled me closer and buried my head in to his chest and just let the tears flow. Alice was smoothing my hair and trying to sooth me but nothing was helping I felt like I was slowly die just not knowing where he was or why he just walked away.

"Bella honey what happen... Why did he leave..." Jasper asked pulling me up so he could see my face.

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. "When I was leavening the hospital today I called him to see if he wanted me to grab so take out for dinner he sounded very distant but he told me that it had been a long day at work but for me to get whatever I wanted that would be fine with him. When I got home he was already hear I put the food on the table and walked in to the bed room. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and there was a duffel bag on the floor. I asked if he was going to the gym before we ate. When he looked up at me I could tell something was wrong just by the look on his face. He had been crying I imeditly went to him to wrap my arms around him but he stopped me. He stood up and picked up his bag looked at me and said that he was leavening and that he would not be coming back that we just do work anymore and he left that was it he walked out of my life. I don't know what happen this morning he was fine. I woke up to him kissing me and telling me that he loved me and that he didn't know what he did to get so lucky to have me. How does He go from that to I'm leaving in a matter of ten hours? How please tell me because I would really like to know..." Buy now the tears had started again. I felt like I could breath my whole world was crumbling around me. I could feel myself shaking and could hear my name being called but I could not find the person because I black engulfed me.

Epov

I threw back another shot of whiskey then started in on my 8th or 9th beer. I was sitting at the end of the bar at McCarthy's facings the door just like I always did praying that she would come sweeping in just like she always did on Fridays. But I know that if she does that it will not be for me. At least now she will be able to have the life that she was meant to have with a man that she can be proud of that can give her the life that she needs free from me and all my baggage. I wish that I could be that man a man with no baggage someone that she could be proud of and that would not make the town talk about her behind her back.

"Hey Ed where is Bella at tonight"....Emmett asked from behind the bar. I thought at that moment that I could just break down and cry right here for the whole place it see but I just hung my head so he could not see my tears and told him that I did not know because we were no longer together.

"Ha-ha very funny Ed now come on is she with Alice or something." He asked again. So I took a deep breath "I left Bella we are no longer together we just didn't work out I did what was best for her." No I couldn't hold them any longer the tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Edward why would you do that man...you guys were so good together what happen to make you walk away..." he said.

"I did what was best for her to give her a chance to be with someone who she can hold her head up high to be with and not have the people talk about her a behind her back."

"Edward why would you do that don't you know how much she loves you. I have never seen her this happy in all my life she could care less about what these people think around here. If it had not been for you I don't think that she would have made it after Aunt Renee got sick. You were her rock why would you just walk out on her." Emmett asked looking like he was as lost as me. All I could do was let my tears fall as I sit here and let my heart break.


End file.
